teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during Season 6 of MTV's Teen Wolf. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. Please use the Minor Character Infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Alex Alex was a character that was introduced during Season 6 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was the last member of the Turner family to be taken by the Ghost Riders. In Memory Lost, Hayden and Liam find Alex hiding in the backseat of his parent's car, alone, he tells shouts at the couple, "Don’t let them take me. Don’t let them take me too." He is taken to the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, the boy had no recollection of what happened to his parents, Sheriff Stilinksi explains that they have an unusual method that might help them remember, however, it will probably hurt. Alex agrees and Scott McCall digs his claws into the back of Alex's neck, searching through his memories, hoping to learn what happens to the parents. He and his parents were on the drive back home after seeing a scary movie, his mother is worried that the R-rated film was too scary for her son but he insists that he wasn’t scared. A man on a horseback suddenly appears in the road he dismounts, pulls out his pistol, walks toward the vehicle, and shoots out the windshield, the man takes both his mother and his father. The next day, as the Sheriff returns to his office, he discovers that Alex is missing, he orders all his deputies, including Deputy Clark to search the station. They soon find him in the holding cell, Alex pleads with Stilinksi lock him in as he's not safe, the sheriff agrees. Leaves begin to blow across the floor as he sits in the holding cell, the wind begins to pick up as the ceiling starts to crumb. He is then taken by the Ghost Riders. ---- Jayden Jayden was a character that was introduced during Season 6 of MTV's Teen Wolf. She was a student at Beacon Hills High School. She also attended the party being held at the McCall House, and because of this, she was exposed to the Ghost Riders and the Wild Hunt. Jayden was apparently one of the students that attended the party thrown by Liam Dunbar and Mason Hewitt at Scott McCall's house in Sundowning. However, she was not seen on screen. In Relics, Jayden along with all the other students that saw the Ghost Riders during the party are taken to an underground bunker for their own safety. She starts to freak out as she realizes that the Riders will eventually get in and shoot all of them. She becomes frantic, saying that she'll never graduate, she'll never do anything, this is it for her. Malia asks for the stun gun in order to shut her up but Argent suggests a less seizure-producing way. Shouting at everyone else in the bunker, wondering if any of the others have come to the same conclusion as her, that they'll never be able to leave the bunker. Malia stops her, explaining that the Ghost Riders would have to go through her and Argent first. She questions a scenario where that may not be enough, Malia assures her it will be. ---- Aaron Aaron was a character that was introduced during Season 6 of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a student at Beacon Hills High School and on the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team. In Raw Talent, he seemed to be on good terms with Liam, as he helped him and the new recruits prepare for lacrosse tryouts. He is later shown to be one half of the Anuk-ite, a supernatural entity that escaped the Wild Hunt when the Ghost Riders came to Beacon Hills in Season 6A. It turns out that his actual body had been taken over by it, though it is not clear exactly when that happened, though assumed to be during the episode After Images. He along with Gabe and Nolan demanded every student in the high school get cut to see if they're supernatural. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Aaron was looking for his other half. Unfortunately, Scott and Liam fail in stopping him from finding her in Genotype and they merge to form the whole Anuk-ite, which possessed the power to turn their enemies into stone with just one look into their eyes. It was defeated by Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski in The Wolves of War. ---- Edgar Edgar was a minor character introduced in the second half of the sixth season of MTV's Teen Wolf. He was a new student at Beacon Hills High School. he was cornered in the library by Gabe and Aaron, telling him that everyone needs to be tested to see if he is supernatural. They manage to cut him and he fled from them, retreating to the bathroom. It was there that we discovered that he is indeed a supernatural, as his cut instantly healed. Aaron followed him, asking what he was. He confessed that he was a coyote, along with his entire family. Aaron, still looking for his other half, said that he's searching for someone like him, and sends spiders to invade Edgar's body, killing him. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 6 Characters